1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device and an image pickup system, and more particularly to an image pickup device having multiple read-out or output channels and an image pickup system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of color image pickup, there has been proposed a color image pickup device, such as CCD, having multiple read-out or output channels each for outputting a different color signal.
Also it is known to form a high range luminance component by dot seriating the color signals obtained through respective signal channels in signal processing circuits.
When the high range luminance component is to be formed by dot seriating the color outputs respectively obtained through the multiple output channels of the pickup device, a dot seriating switch circuit should be provided which is controlled in accordance with the signal reading out through each output channel of the pickup device.
However, due to the time delay of the control signals by the circuit, it is apt to create a timing discordance between the switching of the color outputs by the switch circuit and the signal reading out through the read-out or output channels.
Such timing discordance may also be created by temperature changes or by voltage changes between the pickup device and the switch circuit.
Moreover, if there should be any timing discordance between the switching of the color outputs and the reading out of the signal, the level of the high range luminance component obtained by the switching of the color outputs would fluctuate and color noise would be generated.